


Twisted Compatibility

by pippy21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm blurring the human/puppet line like a 2009 doujin, Impregnation, Not sure what form Sasori is here, Orgasm Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippy21/pseuds/pippy21
Summary: Sasori needed a toy, Mikan would take whatever affection she could get.
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Tsumiki Mikan (DR2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Sasori's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure self-indulgent smut fic. Is it crack shipping if the characters work so well?

Today was supposed to have been a lighter day. He had concocted an aphrodisiac solution and simply wanted to study its effects. Plans had changed, of course, when she kept squirming during his attempts to massage the oil on her. He had threatened, then followed through with spanking, but it seemed as though she was begging for ropes and chains. He indulged her, and she now laid face down, tied across the width of her bed, face hanging off the edge and still red ass fully exposed as he thrust into her.

“This is what you were after, isn’t it. Disgusting.” 

She throbbed and responded to his degradation.

“Y-yesss I love when you use me.”

He had underestimated the depths of her depravity when they first began this arrangement, and seeing how far she would go for him unleashed an excitement he thought he had lost forever.

He reached for her breast, and she cried out as cold hands began to work her hardened nipples.

She began to pulse as he quickened his thrust, he stopped when he felt her body stiffen. 

“I hope you’re not planning to cum without permission.”

He pulled out and waited for an explanation.

She approached hysterics, ruined orgasm mixing with her already prominent stutter.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry it- it just felt so good please forgive me.”

Her wailing and begging got him even harder.

“Punishment is required before forgiveness can be earned.”

“Y-yes I understand I’ll do anything. Just g-give me a chance.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck… _

He swore internally as he struggled to regain control. He might be over his head in this one. Plenty of people swore they were masochists, but precious few could back it up, and the way Mikan genuinely thought she was in the wrong led Sasori to believe she was the real deal.

He walked to the other side of the bed, pleasantly surprised to see her mouth open in anticipation.

He slowly pushed his length into her eager mouth, stopping at the base and enjoying the way her throat closed on his tip. She had nearly perfected fellatio, the gag reflex trained out of her within their second session. He was completely inside her mouth, hands lightly on the sides of her head, not that she would try to get away. Her tongue pushed further out, gently teasing his balls. It was too much.

_ I am going to ruin her.  _

A few more thrust deep in her throat and he was there.

“Yes, every last drop you fucking slut.” 

He came. Hard. Yet he felt ready to cum again when he saw her continuing to suck, looking at him, eyes filled with pure devotion. He pulled his shaft from her mouth, pausing to let her deeply kiss his tip. He moved closer and lifted his sac level to her mouth. 

“Suck.” 

His order proved unnecessary as she had already begun to lick and kiss his scrotum. No protest was given when he forced both in her mouth, the sight of her almost gargling his balls giving him a rush he didn’t know he’d been chasing. He was impressed at how easy it was to mold her, and how eager to please she was. 

_ Is it just low self-esteem or does she think I love her? Does she love me?  _

It didn’t matter.

Whoever had bullied her before had done a good job, but he would be the one to break her completely.  _ I wonder… _

He pulled his sac from her mouth, grunting slightly at the vacuum effect. He turned his back towards her, squatting slightly as to expose the part of him she was to serve next. Immediately his hole was being explored by a warm soft tongue. His eyes widened and hand instinctively reached for his dick as she worshiped his ass. Alternating between kissing and deeply probing, it was clear she knew how to work the unexplored nerve endings. The wet sounds that filled the as she continued to lick and suck aroused the both of them greatly. That the Ultimate Nurse would go so far to take care of him reinvigorated him completely. He spun around when he felt close, they would have to try that again, but he couldn’t waste another orgasm.

“I’m going to get you pregnant now.”

No dirty talk, no permission needed, just a matter of fact. This was the ultimate act of submission she would provide him.

His cock stiffened even more at the look of joy that spread on her doll-like face. A face that never appeared sloppy regardless of what he put her through. It was just what he needed, he would pour his seed in her and begin his bloodline. The child wouldn’t be perfect, but it would find a mate with a similar pedigree and continue the line until a flawless being was made.

He walked behind her, saliva from earlier coating his ass and balls wonderfully. He thrust in with no warning, noticing she had gotten even wetter. Placing one leg on the bed he attempted to reach as deep inside her as he could, vicious thrust shaking the frame. Mikan was burying her face in the covers, biting her lip and losing control. She knew better than to let out more than a few small squeaks. He began to stimulate her clit and increase his thrust. 

“M-master can I please cum? Please?” 

Her cries full of desperation and almost despair, he knew he was close too.

“You may. Tighten up for me.”

She obeyed as she always did, breathlessly panting as her walls pulsed on his dick.

Knowing the time was near, he leaned over, pulling her hair so his mouth was level with her ear.

“Who do you belong to? Say it.” 

She gulped then started, her voice close to sobs.

“I belong to master Sasori. I exist only to serve his dick and follow his orders. Please impregnate my useless womb and-”

A guttural moan drowned out the rest of the creed he had drilled into her. 

‘ _ Mine. My fucking property.’  _ he thought as he came with a force that surprised even himself.

He let out a few weaker thrust and a sigh, allowing her still throbbing walls to milk the last out of him. 

Satisfied, he pulled out and began to untie her. She flopped on the bed, rightfully exhausted, as he put on his pants and grabbed a towel. He caressed her face, she was still looking at him with desperate adoring eyes, and it drove him crazy.  _ No, two is enough for now. _ He almost wondered if he should say something. Thank her, maybe? The thought made him grimace, that could teeter into an emotion he would not tolerate. Instead, he tossed her the towel and headed towards the door.

“Tomorrow.” 

His tone made it clear he wasn’t asking.

“Y-yes just tell m-me the time and place I’ll be there!”

He allowed himself a smirk as he closed her door.


	2. Mikan's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my self indulgent fic. Not sure about grammar and even less sure about biology.

Mikan was troubled.  
She had been a blushing mess throughout her reproductive science classes, but she knew the egg would have been fertilized and a zygote formed by now. Yet this month's period had come right on time, meaning no pregnancy.  
 _Stupid stupid stupid._  
Master Sasori probably knew too, his knowledge of anatomy almost on par with hers.  
She couldn’t disappoint him. Not when he had claimed her, even chosen her to start a family.  
“You’d make a fine vessel. Moderately intelligent, no deformities, attractive body.”  
He had openly hated her when they were first partnered to work as the schools health committee, but he openly hated everyone.  
Their relationship had become something special the more they worked together. The arrangement was only a step down from marriage in her eyes.  
 _I can’t screw it up by not getting pregnant!_  
So she had gone to the lab, busying herself with books and toying around with synthetic hormone mixtures. Weeks had passed without her noticing, but she had completed her work.  
She had cleaned up in the lab’s shower, and was drying off when she heard the door open then shut with the click of the lock.  
“You’ve been avoiding me.”  
The words were cold, she knew exactly who it was as terror washed over her.  
She turned around, desperately protesting.  
“N-no I-”  
“No? One week of you scampering off whenever you saw me, the next week you disappearing from everyone in here doing God knows wha-.”  
He paused mid motion, analytical gray eyes noting the bottles strewn on the lab’s table and chemical equations on the blackboard.  
A look of pure rage came across her beloved's porcelain face. Chemistry was another hobby of his, of course he could recognize an ovulation stimulant.  
He swiftly came over and placed his hands around her throat, this was different then when he choked her in bed, this was serious.  
“Who is it? Who were these for? Never mind, it won't matter soon.”  
She felt a burst of euphoria throughout her body. H-he's jealous? Over me?  
“N-no master! I was working on it for us. I wasn’t able to get p-p-pregnant from before I-I’msosorryforgiveme p-please.”  
The words were rushed and raspy, but had reached him.  
He released her, face unreadable as he thought for a few seconds.  
“Drink it.”  
He gave the order nonchalantly, pointing at the vial.  
She nodded and did as she was told, ignoring the bitter chemicals left in her mouth.  
He grabbed her face and kissed her, running his tongue on hers briefly before pulling away.  
Mikan’s face flushed again. That was the first time he, or anyone for that matter had kissed her.  
“So it’s not poison.”  
He smirked and continued.  
“I suppose if you had served me in mind you shouldn’t be punished that severely, however disappearing for that long is not acceptable.”  
She nodded, only half listening. Her head swimming with the afterglow of their first kiss.  
He completed his lecture and began to order her.  
“Strip and show me the fruits of your research.”  
He sat on a chair, waiting.  
She dropped the towel she had wrapped around her. The drugs began to kick in, and embarrassment mixed with excitement as his cold stare took in her nude figure She knelt on the floor and began to crawl, arriving between his legs and working to undo his belt and pants.  
A stiff cock greeted her as she pulled his boxers down, as well as curly red hairs that surrounded his groin. It was unlike him to neglect grooming.  
He hasn’t shaved. Was he that worried?  
Motivated, she gently started kissing the tip. Her folds getting wetter as she realized just how much she had missed this.The faint scent of his manhood intoxicated her and clouded her mind, the mixture she had consumed only added to her lust. She began to take more of him in her mouth, his precum serving as a reward.  
 _Right, I’m supposed to look up when I do this._  
Her eyes locked on Sasori's, his hands were nonchalantly behind his back, his bored expression indicating there would be no assistance on his part.  
 _Mmm. I want to do a good job and make it up to him~~._  
She took her mouth off the shaft, peppering the tip with kisses before moving down to his balls.  
Not breaking eye contact, she gave slow, long licks before sucking on his sac. It felt more engorged than usual, she gently focused on one ball at a time, attempting to relieve the swelling with her tongue.  
This must have pleased him, he ended up breaking his silence.  
“Maybe I’ll ask Monokuma to play a copy of this from the surveillance cameras, I’m sure he’d love to show the others how you serve me.”  
The words excited her, that he loved her enough to want to show their bond publicly was a dream come true. Determined to please him even more she dove down resisting her gag reflex as his tip reached her throat.  
 _If I clench my thumb like so my esophagus should relax._  
Anatomical facts floated through her mind and she dutifully pleasured her master. At this point his hands had come down on her head, urging her deeper.  
“You must have missed this quite a bit.”  
There was something raw in his voice that told her she was doing a good job.  
She kept going, in and out all the way to the base until she felt him swelling.  
“Stop.”  
His words were said with a calm authority, but his breathing was slightly labored and his eyes had a look that shot straight to her core.  
He picked her up and rushed to a nearby table, his display of strength impressive and arousing.  
To her surprise she found herself on her back. Their usual sessions had her face down in some sort of doggy style. Reading the confusion on her face, he responded.  
“This is the traditional position, I figured it could prevent any misfires.”  
He leaned close, voice approaching a growl,  
“And I want to see your face as I remind you who you belong to.”  
Before she could reply he was rubbing the length of his shaft on her slit, the stimulation causing animistic moans she didn’t know she was capable of.  
He was taunting her, but couldn’t hide his own excitement as he began to thrust.  
All the usual degradation and set up was absent. This was pure instinct as he attempted to go as deep insider her as possible. He buried his face in her neck, letting out gentle moans. This was a side of him she hadn’t seen before, and it was as she completely gave herself to him.  
His climax ripped through him unexpectedly, every muscle tensing, and hers following seconds behind.  
He stayed still for a bit after, weakly thrusting his hips in an attempt to stop any seed from spilling out.  
He presented his still hard dick to her, and she dutifully began cleaning it, savoring the mixture of their fluids as a symbol of their bond. She knew he would be true to his word and that they were far from finished. The night was still young and there was still lost time to make up for.


End file.
